wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lightning (snowclaw5553)
this is my page please don`t copy, steal, and the only edits you can make are grammar errors unless I say other wise thank you. Appearance Lightning in a RainWing who normally likes to be gray with yellow stripes zigzagging through her scales and she has a chunk out of one of her horns. Personality She loves to be sarcastic and it is hard to tell what kind of mood she is in because of this. She is strikingly smart absolutely loves bananas. She is very good at venom practicing and is one of the only RainWings willing to use it for self defense but she prefers to have a good reason if not for this reason. She normally sleeps on a platform for sun time (if she sleeps). The reason she doesn't sleep much for sun time is unknown it is only known that she sleeps for sun time once a week Abilities She has normal Rainwing abilities. She is as mentioned above she is very good at venom practice and has a love for tree gliding. History Going bananas for... BANANAS As Lightning bounced off of the spongy leaves and flapped her wings like mad. She was aware of another RainWing watching her. She sprung off annoyed that she hadn't perfected flying yet, though she was good enough to tree glid. "Hello Dart, what are you doing, looking for Fogged, and did you bring me any bananas?" She greeted her. Dart and Fogged where the only RainWings that she knew of that had a retaliationship as mother and daughter. Dart passed a bunch of bananas over to her with her talons and said "Yes to both of the questions Lightnigng, have you seen Fogged?" "No, but I will look for her Dart." She responded and a worried look was on Darts face when she said that. "Okay bye Lightning." She said as she spread her wings and took off. Lightning waved as this happened and then looked at the bunch of bananas that Dart had given her and thought that she could finish it in an hour, at least. (One Hour later) During sun time This was the most BORING couple hours of the day. Were almost every single Rainwing slept when they could have been doing something productive. But that was not how her tribe worked. Also you did have an option not to do it so she just didn't sleep. Though sun time did bost her mood and her scales did become brighter so she did do sun time ounce a week. This is one of the days that she didn't sleep and she was very board. She could play a prank on one of the Rainwings that slept in hammocks. Then again she didn't what to be punished again. Why had she ate all those banana, now she had absolutely nothing to do. Then again she needed to perfect her flying, but that would make noise. Gallery art is welcome Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Snowclaw5553) Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress